


Consequences

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Castles, Dancing and Singing, Demons, Disguise, Embarrassment, Escape, Fairy Tale Elements, Flirting, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching, Rapunzel Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Robin Hood References, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sorcerers, brave elements, just a little, suitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Noctis is the 114th son of the Lucian family and is in need of a partner. He is sick and tired of his father giving him suitors for him to marry. They're either way too charming, way too spoiled or way too buff. He wants to find his own lover- not a prince, not a rich man, none of that.Just a man of no consequence.





	1. Chapter One: Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> this is off of medieval times AU thing and yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

 

"No."

 

"But-"

 

"I said no!" Noctis stood up from his throne, giving the man in front of him a nasty glare. Noct's eyes were filled with disgust and disappointment. The suitor in front of him wore a puffy outfit and shimmered with gold. The man almost resembled a jester. His attire was completed with gold. Gold bracelets, gold necklaces, gold rings. He looked like a man who would be suited for a desperate prostitute yearning for money.

 

Noctis let out an irritated groan and glanced to his left. He didn't even want to see his suitor's face.

 

_"I will give you all the riches and gold and the pleasures of life-"_

 

_"I have enough wealth in my back pockets and I'm already suited in a pleasurable life. If you're talking about in bed, you better be kidding. I don't need some random guy's dick pounding my asshole until I scream."_

 

_The suitor was immediately silenced. He couldn't find his words. This man- the man of Lucis, the 114th son...backtalking him like he was some peasant._

 

_"If you even put your cock down my throat, expect me to vomit it out and I promise you'll regret even seeing me." Noctis spat on the floor with his own saliva, letting a groan of disgust._

 

_The suitor got up from the knee he was kneeling on to step forward._

 

_"Ugh, for fuck's sake. Do I need to brush you off my shoulder like dust? Get the fuck back down."_

 

_The suitor obeyed with a squeak. Noctis rolled his eyes at him for his coward behaviour. He never liked men who weren't brave. But the men who were brave were usually buff and rude. Especially to other men that were innocently walking past him and thought they were "threatening" or "flirting" with Noctis._

 

_Noctis wanted a simple man. He wanted a man who wasn't a coward, a man who didn't flaunt his fortune and wealth, a man who wasn't too handsome and showed it off._

_He's heard of men repeating the same thing over and over again. "I have fortune" or "I have a beautiful castle" or "I have servants who will serve you". If Noct wasn't on a restraining order from his father, he'd immediately get up from his throne and strangle them until they get on their knees while his boot was on the back of their necks. Noctis would whisper cruel nothings into their ears._

_Noctis really hated being a prince. He did have wealth and luxury, which any servant would want. But something inside of him was missing. He's been trapped inside these castle walls, for years and years. He just needs a little bit of freedom._

 

"Dad, next," Noctis said with boredom. His left elbow was prompt against the armrest and his hand closed into a fist. He leaned his temple onto his knuckles, watching as the guards shuffled into their positions. He yawned and blinked his eyes slowly.

 

"Very well, son." Regis nodded his head.

 

"Open the doors!" Regis yelled out.

 

The doors widened with suspense. A man entered. He had nothing beside him. He didn't have anything in his hand. All the suitors he received had either a staff, servants, gold or gifts. This one, in particular, had none. 

 

He caught Noctis' interest.

 

Regis, on the other hand, glared at the suitor. He wondered if he was some sort of spy or an assassin judging by his attire. He later shook his head, noticing his son actually liked the man presented. 

 

Noct's father cleared his throat, causing the young prince to blink twice. "Y-Your name!" Noctis hitched his breath. "I mean-" Noctis cleared his throat. "please state your name." 

 

The suitor in front of Noctis didn't kneel like the other's did and the young prince didn't mind. The man chuckled and took a swooping bow. "Your Highness," His eyes perked up, looking at Noct's expression. His face was a light pastel pink that showed his embarrassment.

 

"why must I say my name? The two of us don't know each other and possibly, we might never see each other again."

 

"Of course we are." Noctis gasped to himself from his mistake.

 

"Oh? So are you saying we  _are_ going to see each other?" The man questioned and straightened himself up from the bowing position.

 

"I..." Noctis couldn't find the words to say. He let out a choked word and faked it as a cough. "I'm sorry...I'm just sick." Noctis lied.

 

"Oh, my dear prince. Don't lie to me. Especially on how _angel-like_ you are." He purred.

 

The guards gasped at the suitor's sentence. It caused Regis to give off a nasty glare at the man. The guards waited for their prince to yell out "Take him away." or "Seize him". But it didn't happen. Instead, the young man stayed on his throne and thought to himself. Sure, the man was kind of flirty but didn't go overboard.

 

_"This guy..."_ Noctis thought. He was surprised that the suitor didn't hesitate. He didn't say anything like all the other men he's met. He didn't first off stat his name like he was supposed to. He was different.

 

And Noctis liked it.

 

"I...am fond of your tastes." Noctis slowly spoke.

 

"So I really am going to see you again."

 

"I-Indeed. And please. Your name."

 

"I am Ardyn Izunia. I am no part of royalty. I am no wealthy one and not a muscular one. I am only a travelling man."

 

Noctis praised the Six for having a suitor just like Ardyn. He was glad that he said he wasn't any of those traits. It was boring every single time a suitor came up to him and said that he had a satisfying life that could please the prince. The first time a suitor came to him, Noctis denied it. And it was fine. He hoped that there were others who repeated him.

 

But more and more kept coming.

 

And they were all repeated.

 

Everything just stopped being interesting. Noctis became careless and lazy. He would judge a man by his appearance straight away.

 

"And what do you as a _travelling man_  do?"

 

"Travel." Ardyn laughed at his own joke. Noctis flushed and sunk down into his seat in humiliation. "I explore the lands. I'd admire the scenery and merchandise. You truly have it all, don't you?" Ardyn tilted his head to the left, waiting for a response.

 

"Not really," Noctis admitted. He talked normally as if he knew the man for his entire life.

 

"Why is that?"

 

Noctis shrugged. "I am quite unsure. I've never gone outside the castle walls and I'm forbidden to do so."

 

"Pity. There might be a possibility that you could. How about at midnight-"

 

"I think that this conversation is over," Regis spoke loud and clear.

 

"Dad-"

 

"Son." Regis slammed his cane down that echoed throughout the room and his voice was serious, causing Noctis to shut up. 

 

"I bid my farewell, Highness." Ardyn made another swooping, graceful bow. He turned on his heels and walked with passion. He exited the room without saying anything. He had a plan up his sleeve.

 

"Noctis, come with me-"

 

"Dad, please," Noctis begged. "I want to be free! All that you're doing it trapping me in this castle. And I'm fucking sick of it!" The prince cried out as he stood up from his throne. He walked down the stairs over to his elderly father.

 

"It is for your protection-"

 

"From villagers!? I can protect myself, dammit. I have the Lucian ring-"

 

"And they want it. They yearn for power, son. Do you remember when Niflheim attacked just for that ring? They've killed thousands, Noctis."

 

"But it won't happen again."

 

"How do you think so?"

 

Noctis thought for a couple seconds. Regis sighed. "I just want you alive. That is what your mother would want."

 

"She wouldn't want me trapped inside these walls. She'd want to explore the lands- to speak to the villagers. Why can't you understand that...?" Noctis scowled. He speed walked right past his father, heading to his room. He ignored the yells his father yelled out. He continued up the spiral stairs, heading to the upper floor. Noct entered his bedroom, slamming his door shut. He let out a sigh and felt a cold breeze against his skin.

 

He noticed that his balcony door was wide open.

 

The wind pushed his lily white curtains and made the doors bang loudly against the wall. Noctis walked up to it and shut them. He heard a shuffle inside his room. Noctis spun around, his heart pounding. It was dark in his room. He squinted his eyes in order to see clearer. He spotted a black figure in the dark. 

 

 "What?" Noctis whispered.

 

He spun around in circles, as the figure moved corner to corner. Noct blinked, thinking he was hallucinating. He couldn't find the figure. It just disappeared out of thin air. He heard a knock on his balcony doors. The knock lasted for three seconds and paused. But there was nobody there. No suitor to come up to his balcony and present him a rose or a gift. Of course, this would only appear in some sort of sorcery.

 

Noctis edged closer just a tad bit.

 

The knock was louder and lasted for three seconds again.

 

Noct's hand grasped the golden handle tightly. It knocked again, with Noctis pulling the door swiftly, cutting off the knock. He heard a chuckle behind him. The young prince gasped and turned around. But no one was there.

 

"Your _Highness_." A deep voice teased.

 

Noctis turned around once again, feeling quite lightheaded. He spun all around in one spot, his mind all mush. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. In front of him, the same suitor he saw before.

 

"Ardyn..." Noctis quietly said.

 

"Yes, your Highness?"

 

"...W-What're you doing here?" Noctis couldn't help but stutter.

 

"Didn't I say something about midnight? Why I am here to let you explore the village!" The redhead bowed politely.

 

 "...But my father-" Noctis concerned.

 

"He will not notice a thing, my prince. I promise you that. Now- come with me." Ardyn spun around, leaning right against the bars of the balcony. He looked like he was going to fall. And he did.

 

"Ardyn!" Noctis yelled out, his eyes wide. His heart pounded as he ran over to the fallen man. Once he looked down, Ardyn was there, feet on the ground and unharmed. Some acrobatics he was.

 

"Worried, my dear? I do not get harmed that easily. Now, it is your turn." The redhead grinned.

 

"Uh- just let me get downstairs-"

 

"Downstairs? But the guards will spot you. The only quickest way is jumping down. Now, come to my arms. I will catch you."

 

"N-No...I can't. I'll die- I'll-"

 

"Don't worry, your Highness. Trust me." Ardyn smiled and opened his arms out like a "T" shape. Noct's fingers were trembling. Out of fear and the cold. The wind was pushing him harder, pushing him against the edge of the balcony.

 

 "It's fine, I'll take the stairs-AAAAH!" Noctis screamed as he felt a large gust of wind push his back. His body pressed against the bars of the balcony, pushing him overboard. His weight couldn't be handled and the balance was uneven.

 

He was falling.

 

Noctis' eyes screwed tightly shut as he waited to embrace the impact.

 

Yet, it never happened. The prince's eyes slowly opened up, to feel two warm hands grasping his torso gently.

 

"See? You should have trusted me. But I suppose I'll let you off this time, Highness." Ardyn lowered the prince's body. Noct's feet touched the grass, feeling it's cold, wet texture. He wasn't wearing any shoes. In fact, he was wearing his royal attire and remembered throwing his shoes into a corner.

 

"Hm. A cloak would be handy." Ardyn suggested. He started to take off his enormous jacket, revealing his multiple layers easily. He gave his jacket to Noct, which looked quite big on him.

 

"It's not really going to fit me."

 

"Oh, I know. Please don't get it tattered or you'll pay the consequences."

 

"I have enough fortune to pay for a new one."

 

"It's not for money. It's..." Ardyn trailed off and thought to himself. "I'll tell you later."

 

"Why not no-"

 

"Shush. The guards are coming over." Ardyn put a hand on Noctis' mouth, covering it. Childish as can be, Noct licked the suitor's palm, which made Ardyn roll his eyes and then remove his hand. Ardyn crouched down low, but his the white layer on him made him stand out. 

 

Noctis hid beside red redhead, wearing the jacket. Once he put it on, weight carried his shoulders. The outfit was very heavy, causing Noctis to use more energy than normal.

 

The jacket was large on him. The sleeves ended almost near at the edge of his fingernails. The bottom hems of the jacket were dragged across the grass. The young prince did his best for it to avoid any mud or dirt, or else the jacket would be unclean.

 

"Stay quiet," Ardyn whispered. They quickly shuffled their way to the castle walls. The walls were huge. As a child, Noctis never believed he could climb it. And even until this day, he still believed he couldn't escape.

 

Ardyn had a satchel to his right side. He took out a weapon, which resembled some sort of sword. "Take my hand."

 

"Wait...why?" Noctis asked.

 

"Do you want to escape?" 

 

"Obviously."

 

"So take hold of it." Arydn's hand was in the air, waiting for Noct's hand.

 

"Do you think that a single sword can climb the two of us out of here?"

 

Ardyn let out a chuckle. "Climb? Oh, your Highness. You're a fetching young prince, yet your wits are in need of work."

 

Noct puffed out his cheeks and pouted childishly. "Shut up..."

 

" **A MAN HAS CAPTURED THE PRINCE! AFTER HIM!** " A guard yelled out. It caught the attention of other's, who was charging at the two. Noctis pulled the collar of Ardyn's jacket up to his face, trying to cover himself up.

 

"Why climb," Ardyn grunted when taking hold of Noctis' torso. 

 

"when you can warp?"

 

Noctis' feet left the ground, feeling nothing but air underneath him. He saw a trail of sparkles and holograms of red behind him. They soon faded away. The young prince, now outside the castle walls he's been trapped in for so long, now had a bird's eye view of the village. His own eyes sparkled, observing the village. He was so captivated of place he never got to see. The starry night and beautiful full moon gleamed over the village.

 

The houses were different. Not very grand, but they looked pretty anyway. They were made out of wood and bricks, which might have taken quite awhile to complete. The view was just fantastic. Ardyn's boots collided to the dirt, with the prince's mind boggled in space, not realising they were on the ground. Ardyn snapped his fingers, trying to attract Noct's attention.

 

"What?" Noctis blinked twice and shook his head.

 

"Welcome to the village of Insomnia. You better hurry. The gates are opening." Ardyn started walking down the pathway, heading to the village. Noct turned around, seeing the castle gates slowly widening. The prince squeaked, causing him to run after the older man.

 

"Uh, where are we going now?" Noctis asked.

 

"Hm. How about you?"

 

"W-When I meant "I never went outside the castle walls" I really meant it..." Noct stuttered, playing with his own strands of hair. That made Ardyn make a small grin.

 

"Perhaps Hammerhead could be a pleasant visit. You would make friends there. You would like them. Trust me, they're _very_ humorous." Ardyn promised.

 

"I don't know if you're being sarcastic or serious." Noct snorted.

 

"Oh, I don't know. How about you guess?" Ardyn suggested. Noctis was way too absorbed by the stands and merchandise lying there. Of course, he was a prince. He could take anything off of the stands if he'd like. Though, he was disguised as a regular civilian. So he had to keep low. One of the stands had an item that caught the prince's eyes the most.

 

"A fishing rod..." Noctis read exactly what it said on a piece of wood. It was on sale, 15% off. If Noctis had money on him, he would buy it instantly. Though, he didn't.

 

"Ever tried using it? I have in my younger years." Ardyn spoke.

 

Noct shook his head.

 

"How about we head to the shores of Galdin Quay and we'll test it out ourselves?" Ardyn suggested. The prince nodded his head eagerly, desperate to try the sport of "fishing". Ardyn spoke to the owner, giving him a couple coins. 

 

"Eight golden coins for a fishing rod. Such a hefty price. I suppose he is a scandal." Ardyn quietly spoke. "Normally, these would cost around three coins, though it was eight." Ardyn shook his head. He gave Noct the fishing rod.

 

"Take good care of it. And try not to hit anybody, please." 

 

Noctis took hold of the item, gently holding it in his hands. He admired the fishing rod, looking at its attributes. Some string, a weird wheel that looked like it was supposed to be used for sewing, a handle...

 

The young prince bent the fishing rod. Flexible.

 

"How...do you fish?" Noctis questioned.

 

"Blunt question," Ardyn said. "my memory is quite foggy. I suppose you tie bait to the hook and toss it in the air until it lands into the water. Wait for it to bob into the water, and then you use the handle and roll it back. It will take awhile, yet it is considered a sport or simply farming."

 

"Cool..." Noctis said to himself. 

 

 "We've arrived at Hammerhead. The owners are Cid and Cindy. They're very friendly and I suppose they'll be great friends to you, your Highness." 

 

"Er, just call my Noctis or Noct. Formalities are not my thing."

 

"So I'm allowed to call you by your first name? This is such an exasperating moment!" Ardyn said sarcastically that made the prince snort.

 

The two entered the building. Once Noctis went through the doorway, a whiff of alcohol hit his nose hard. It _reeked_ like hell. He covered his nose put using the back of his hand, which didn't work at all.

 

"Oh, Daemon Pinata's here." A woman's voice called out. She wore a helmet on top of her head and had her remaining outfit white, black and red. Her chest revealed easily, probably enough to swoon men over.

 

"Daemon Pinata?" Noctis laughed and couldn't believe that ridiculous nickname.

 

Ardyn cleared his throat. "Indeed."

 

"What- you got hit a lot?" The prince couldn't contain his laughter, which was spilling out of his mouth. He sounded like a dying duck, desperate for air.

 

Ardyn rolled his eyes and nodded his head again.

 

"At least it's not bad as Beanpole." The woman added in, pointing over to a man wearing all white. He gave a deadly glare and returned to his conversation with a lady.

 

"What's up with you people's nicknames?" Noctis giggled and snorted at the same time. The prince hadn't laughed so hard for so long. The only time he laughed extremely hard, was when he was younger. The time he was bored and depressed at dinner. He remembered eating with his father, who made a funny joke about taking a sip of green soup and spitting it back out.

 

But that was long ago.

 

"Who's the one who made these nicknames?" Noctis asked.

 

"Ask Prompto. He's the blond kid with that weird hairstyle His nickname's "Chocobo Butt". He claims himself that he doesn't look like one, but he really does if you actually do look at a Chocobo's ass." The woman replied.

 

"Does everyone have a nickname here?"

 

"Mhm." The lady replied. "You seem like a newcomer. Runaway? I'm judging by your attire." The woman looked up and down at Noctis. 

 

"...Yeah, I guess." The _prince_ replied.

 

"I'm surprised Daemon Pinata gave you that jacket of his. Whoever dares touch his jacket, they're instantly dead. So you're probably special. Don't take it seriously, kid. By the way, what's your name? I'm probably not going to remember it anyway." 

 

"It's...Nox...Luka Callum." Noctis spoke slowly.

 

"You sound like you forgot your name." The lady let out a weak laugh. "I'm Aranea Highwind. Beanpole's Ravus, Daemon Pinata's Ardyn, Moonmoon is Lunafreya, Ravus' younger sister and everybody else is at the bar. This area is considered as our little hangout. A clique in a nutshell."

  

"I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on your conversation, but...Nox Luka Callum? Does that not sound like "Noctis Lucis Caelum"...? The 114th son of Lucis and heir to the throne after his father's death?" A woman's voice called over. She had blond, platinum hair, tied into a ponytail. She past through other people in order to meet Noct.

 

"it kind of does, actually..." Aranea agreed.

 

"It could be a coincidence." The woman with the ponytail added in.

 

"Ardyn, did you kidnap a prince? How low of you." Aranea raised her right brow.

 

"U-Uh, it's just that...my parents are so fond of the Lucian bloodline, they decided to name me after their son." Noctis' hand gripped on the collar of Ardyn's jacket he was wearing. He started grinding his fingers against the fabric, but not enough to tear through.

 

"And where are you parents now?" The woman questioned.

 

"...There was an accident-"

 

"Oh dear." The lady with the ponytail said with concern. "I'm so sorry. I should have never asked, I'm-"

 

"No, no, it's fine," Noct interrupted her with a weak laugh. "it's really fine. They've...passed...five years ago." 

 

"Are you still mourning?"

 

"Uh, no, I'm not. I'm over it anyway." Noctis kind of lied. His father was still alive- yet in pain of his wife's death. Noctis, who never got to see the face of his mother, who slightly mourned over her. It didn't make him depressed or anything and it wasn't his main issue of life.

 

"Sister." A masculine voice called out behind her.

 

"Brother. This is Nox Luka Callum." The woman introduced Noctis to the man Aranea considered as "Beanpole". 

 

  _Beanpole_ glared at Noctis. His eyes squinted at him, admiring every aspect. "Why are you wearing Izunia's outer-wear?"

 

"H-He allowed me to. It's...cold outside." 

 

"You aren't wearing any shoes. As expected; runaway." He glared at him with judgemental eyes.

 

"Ravus, please. You're scaring him." Ardyn defended.

 

"Scaring him? Are you really allowing a runaway like him into Hammerhead? Who knows what he's been through. He's all dolled up and even looks like a prostitute who ran away from its owner."

 

 Noctis bit the right inside of his cheek in order to maintain his anger. 

 

"Can't you feel pity for him? Honestly, the last time he felt pity was before your mother passed."

  
Noctis could hear Ravus teeth grit and inhale through them. "Regis could not save my mother, nor Luna and I. Only the two of us managed to survive. There is a reason I yearn for revenge, Izunia." Ravus replied. Noctis froze as he heard his father's name. He couldn't remember much of his childhood. He remembered fire but nothing else. Rumours spread in the castle halls, saying "mother passed" and "refused to aid them".

 

"You yearn for revenge for far too long. Refrain it as "in the past" could you?" Ardyn responded. He walked normally to the bar but was pulled aside by Ravus arm.

 

"Tell me, Ardyn, how is it to be hung around like a Daemon Pinata?" Ravus said, hearing Luna's scowl.

 

Ardyn laughed at that comment. 

 

"Please, that nickname will be mine and always." Ardyn smiled innocently.

 

Ravus let out a scowl and groan, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Sister, I need some time outside." He sighed.

 

 "That, there, is Ravus Nox Fleuret. He's only pissy because he lost his role as Commander." Ardyn told the young prince. 

 

"Why did he lose it?"

 

"I had to come visit you and I needed a couple people to come along. Iedolas Aldercapt, my Emporer, refused for us to leave. He swore that we would lose our ranks which we did."

 

 "I would be pretty pissed off too if I lost a high achieving rank."

 

"I must admit, they're on the hunt for us. I can tell from our Emporer's fury. He's very impatient and his temper gets quite loose sometimes. I don't think we'll be returning back. I do have a question, Highness."

 

Noct made a pouty face. "Just call me Noct. Please..."

 

"Hm. Alright." Ardyn grinned. "What is your next task? Return to the castle? Though your father would be very crossed and I might as well be executed under the King's orders."

 

"I kind of..." Noctis brought up the fishing rod Ardyn bought him, glancing away from the redhead awkwardly. Ardyn had to chuckle at the prince's expression.

 

"I understand. Tomorrow morning, does that sound fine?"

 

"Wait, where am I going to stay?" 

 

 

"Ask one of the men by the bar. I need to...attend some _business_." The redhead's eyes shifted to the right for a bit. "See you in the morning!" Ardyn smiled and made a simple wave and spun around, facing the door. He twisted the knob the exited the building. Noctis was about to yell something at the man, but it was too late. He was already gone. Now he had to find somebody to socialise with. Noct wasn't the best at making friends. He was stuck inside a freaking castle for all of his life. The only people he could really talk to is his father and suitors, which would last three minutes and under.

 

Noct turned around on his heels, seeing a man's face in front of him. 

 

Blue eyes, freckles, pale skin...blond Chocobo butt hair?

 

"Er hi-"

 

"Hey! So, uh, you're Nox, right?" The man questioned.

 

"Yeah, I guess?" Noctis replied.

 

"J-Just a question...does my hair...look like a Chocobo's butt?" He asked eagerly as he patted and brushed his hair using his left hand.

 

"Do you want the honest answer?" Noct looked up at the freckled man's blond hair. He had to contain his laughter, only making a small smile on his lips. He wondered how the man managed to have hair like that.

 

"Of course I do!"

 

"Well, it kind of does."

 

"Arrgh...Cindy's never gonna date me. Or Aranea...ugh!" He started scratching his scalp left and right but immediately paused. He thrusts his hand out to the young prince.

 

"Sorry, forgot to introduce me! I'm Prompto Argentum!" 

 

"Nox Luka Callum." Noctis shook his hand.

 

"Sounds awful like "Noctis Lucis Caelum"."

 

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

 

"What, your parents decided to name you just like the prince? Sorry to say this, but you look like a runaway." Prompto admitted, judging by his lack of footwear. 

 

"Ravus told me that. More like "a noble's prostitute who ran away"..."

 

"Hah! Expected of him. He insults every newcomer. He insulted my hairstyle and that's how I got the nickname "Chocobo Butt"." Prompto crossed his arms and pouted childishly. 

 

The blond looked at Noctis but in a strange way. "...Isn't that Ardyn's?"

 

"Took you awhile."

 

"No way...he lent you that!?" Prompto exclaimed.

 

"Yeah. Weird, right?" Noctis started pulling on the jacket, trying to at least find the buttons to close his front area. He still wore his formal clothes, and if anybody caught him wearing them, he would already be recognised.

 

"Dang. Ardyn never let anyone wear it. The last person who touched his garments got _destroyed!_ So, uh, wanna play King's Knight?"

 

"You know that game?" Noct's eyes widened, blinking twice, wondering if it was a dream.

 

"Totally! I play it all the time!"

 

 "Bet I can beat your ass in seconds."

 

"Try me." Prompto grinned.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Morning Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You put the bait on the hook and lean your rod back. Thrust it in the air until the hook splashes into the water. And then you wait." Ardyn explained.
> 
> Noctis stood still, taking awhile to process. "Okay, so...what?"
> 
> Ardyn sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harhahahrhahahrh i'mma die right now bye bye

 

 

After a few hours of playing King's Knight with Prompto, Noctis was exhausted. Not because he was losing- no, no, he was actually in the lead. The two were now tied up, but Noct's eyes were strained. They were dry and his mind was boggled into mush. He yawned almost more than thirty times over the past couple hours.

 

"I bet all my _money_   that I'd win."

 

Noct yawned. "Good luck." He said tiredly. Dark bags formed under his eyes, looking like a hideous mess. Prompto noticed, complimenting Noct looked like a daemon that came from the shitty part of Niflheim.

  
The prince looked up and down, eyeing Prompto and his cards. He slapped them down. "I win."

 

"Son of a bitch!" Prompto screeched, as he slapped down his cards. He was so close to winning. Noctis formed a shit-eating grin, ear to ear. But it died down, from a yawn approaching his throat.

 

"Holy crap, you look really ugly."

 

"I take that was a compliment..."

 

"Sheesh, did you get enough sleep yesterday?"

 

Noctis scoffed. "Fuck no. I stayed awake to meet suitors-, fuck, I mean," Noct swallowed, quickly thinking of a lie. "I stayed up awake to find a suit. I'm...getting married." Noct slowly said with percaution. He almost messed up, revealing he was secretly the prince.

 

"Ooooo! Who's the lucky girl?"

 

"Er...it's, uh, a guy."

 

"Oh...so you're...gay? I mean- I have no problem with that, I'm actually bi." Prompto assured.

 

"I guess so? I-It's an arranged marriage." Noct stuttered.

 

"Aw, man. I feel bad for you." Prompto patted his back.

 

"Uh, it's fine, really," Noctis shrugged away. "you don't need to feel sad for me. It's just my dad and all. I...should get some sleep." He let out an awkward chuckle, clinging along with the blond's laugh.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. So, I guess you're some sort of runaway, right? Tried escaping the marriage, right?"

 

"Er...yeah."

 

"Alrighty! Soooo, you'll be with..." Prompto looked around the bar, engaging his eyes of the crowd. "me! And Gladiolus and Ignis. We're both good buddies- we've been together since a young age."

 

"Uh, sure." Noct didn't really have a choice anyway. He was lightheaded, dizzy and his eyes were strained. Bright light hurt his eyes, pounding his head. He blinked twice, trying to regain his vision and moisture.

 

"Holy shit, you look like crap," Prompto commented. He headed over to a man, buffed up and had tattoos, which formed wings. Next, to him, he talked to a man with light brown hair, white gloves and glasses.

 

"Hey, guys! This is Nox Luka Callum. Nox, meet Gladiolus and Ignis." Prompto introduced.

 

"Hold on-...Nox Luka Callum? Does that not sound like "Noctis Lucis Caelum?" Ignis questioned.

 

"Eh...long story." Noct waved off.

 

"Nice meeting you." The man with muscles; Gladiolus, thrust his hand in a friendly gesture. Noctis shook it, almost falling down to his knees. The man was strong- very strong. Possibly enough to take down 20 men.

 

"Gladio, right?"

 

"Mhm." He nodded his head.

 

"He'll be rooming with us if you don't mind," Prompto said.

 

"Not at all," Ignis replied.

 

"I'm fine with that," Gladiolus added in. He looked at Noctis, examining every detail on his face. He snorted. "You look really tired."

 

"Yeah, Prom told me."

 

" _Prom_?" Prompto said with a confused glanced. 

 

"Eh. Just a nickname. Either Chocobo Butt or Prom. Choose one before I do." Noct grinned deviously.

 

"Oh, cmon!" Prompto groaned.

 

\----

"Fuck, I'm so fucking tired...what time is it...?" Noctis questioned.

 

Prompto looked at the moonlight through the window. "Eh, around two."

 

"Oh, Shiva..." Noctis groaned as he face planted his face onto his pillow. He rolled around a bit on his mattress, acting as he was claiming it as his own.

 

"Better get some rest, Sleeping Beauty. Tomorrow's a busy day." Gladio grinned.

 

Noct scoffed. "Is that my nickname?" He lifted his face off of his pillow, in order to look at the muscular male.

 

"Mhm." He nodded as he folded his hands behind his neck. Noctis slammed his face back onto his pillow, soon lifting it up before he could suffocate himself. He turned to his left side, in order to get comfortable. He shuffled for awhile but finally found the perfect position. Everybody was asleep, either snoring or drooling. Noct was tired but now he was wide awake.

 

He was thinking about Ardyn.

 

Out of everything- suitors, his father, escaping, he had to think about Ardyn.

 

Noctis denied every single time he liked him- and he didn't. He didn't like Ardyn one _bit_. He had ugly red hair, annoying amber eyes, a stubble on his chin, a masculine face, beautiful-

 

"Fuck!" Noct cursed as he shook his head around. He realised he shouted loud, causing him to sit upward and glance left and right at the three. They were still fast asleep. Noct let out a groan and fell back onto the mattress with a thud. He put his hands in the air, acting as if he was touching the ceiling.

 

Noctis could hear commotion downstairs, people drinking, laughing and having fun. Probably getting drunk at the same time. Noct laughed at that thought. He hurled himself off of the bed, standing on his two feet. A splash of water on his face could work.

 

He headed over to the bathroom, where Prompto toured him throughout. He splashed some cold water on his face, in order to wake himself up. He blinked twice, using a towel to dry himself.

 

"So, you're awake as well?" A man's voice said, startling Noctis.

 

The young prince spun to his left, seeing Ignis. He had a white cup, filled with the smell of coffee.

 

"Huh? Oh- yeah."

 

"Hm. Never knew you were a morning person."

 

"I'm not really one. I just happen to wake up early."

 

Ignis squinted his eyes at Noct, leaving an awkward silence. He leant forward, heading into the bathroom. Noctis backed up until his back hit the wall. "I-I..." He stuttered, intimidated by the brunette's glare.

 

"You're the prince."

 

"What-I...beg your pardon. I'm not the prince- I just have a name similar to his-"

 

"It's clear that you are." He took another sip of his coffee.

 

"I swear to you, that I'm not-"

 

"Choosing a better name than "Nox Luka Callum" would have been better. Out of every other, you had to make one that resembled your real name."

 

"H...How did you-"

 

"find out? Simple. Similar name and similar features. My glasses do the job of observing." Ignis made a small smile as he adjusted his spectacles. "Gladiolus already knows and I suppose the other's do."

 

" _Other's_?"

 

"You don't know? First, it was Aranea, then Ravus and finally Lunafreya knew. Right when you stepped in through the doorway, they already knew you were the prince. Ravus intended to act rude in the first place, in order for people to think you were a runaway. Of course- he was protecting you. Not many people in this town like royalty. They suppose that they're hiding gold riches from them."

 

"So Prompto is the one who doesn't know yet?"

 

"Obviously. He's too naive and oblivious." Ignis chuckled.

 

The two exited the bathroom, with the prince heading to Ardyn's jacket. He slipped it on but quickly getting into a headlock. He felt the top of his head being scrubbed up and down, enough to cause static.

 

"How's Sleeping Beauty doing? Woke up from the thousand years asleep?" Gladiolus laughed as he pushed Noct away.

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Highness, my question is: why are you wearing that jacket still? Do you like it? It isn't even cold outdoors or indoors."

 

"Er, stick with Noctis or Noct. Formalities aren't my thing. And the jacket...I'm not sure. If Ardyn saw me without it, he'd flip a table."

 

"I'm still surprised Ardyn lent you his jacket. He hates getting his things touched, along with himself. People spread rumours that his hands are cold as Shiva's wrath. He doesn't like crowded places, so he avoids the busy places, most likely the bar and merchant shops. But he went with you through the marketplace anyway. If you weren't with him, he'd go fuck off and find a different route." Gladio chuckled.

 

"He is also very protective," Ignis added in.

 

A loud yawn was heard, coming from Prompto. "What time is it...?" He groggly asked. He looked out the window, seeing the orange, yellowish sunrise. 

 

"Around five." Noct shrugged.

 

"Damn, that's early. I wonder what the cleanup downstairs is like." The freckled man shuddered.

 

"Cleanup?"

 

"Every night we've gotta clean up everyone's drunken mess. It's a pain in the ass, but get used to it _Highness_."

 

"Just because I'm a _prince_ , doesn't mean I don't clean up." Noctis pouted.

 

"Sure...keep talking."

 

\----

 

"Holy shit, who vomited in a beer bottle? That's some achievement!" Prompto exclaimed. He got a gentle smack at the back of his head by Ignis.

 

"Throw that away. It makes me cringe in disgust." Ignis scolded.

 

"Finee..." 

 

"Where is everyone?" Noctis questioned.

 

"Probably asleep upstairs," Prompto responded. "they've all got rooms, either renting for the night or staying." He added in as he crouched down, in order to pick up pieces of broken glass. He let out a hiss when he cut himself.

 

Noct went over to a garbage can, taking out the trash. "Oh, Gods..." Noct cursed as he did his best carrying the bag. Gladiolus took a gaze at him, calling out to him.

 

"Weak."

 

"Shut up..." Noctis rolled his eyes as he slowly went his way outside. He exited the front door, immediately bumping into somebody. Red hair, amber eyes, stubble, handsome, masculine face-

 

"Ardyn?" Noctis began.

 

"Indeed, I am back." Ardyn gave a sweet, sickening smile on his lips. Noct's cheeks blushed, turning his gaze away from the older man. Ardyn seemed to take notice. He let out a laugh, which made the blush deepen.

 

"Oh, my dear." Ardyn took hold of the young prince's chin with his thumb and index finger. "I wish you could see what I can."

 

"I...really don't want to." Noct sneered.

  
Ardyn laughed. "Well, you're clearly missing out. Now then, would you like to come with me to the shores?"

 

"F-For fishing? Fuck yeah, I will!" Noctis exclaimed as he ran back inside the building. Ardyn secretly smirked, watching the younger man running inside the building, probably stepping on some trash, heading upstairs. A couple minutes later, Noct arrived, running back outside with sounds of panting. He had his fishing rod in hand, excited and determined.

 

"All set?"

 

"Y-Yeah," Noctis said between pants.

 

Ardyn spun around on his heel, walking away, getting further and further from the bar. Noctis didn't stand beside him, mostly because of what Ignis and Gladiolus said about Ardyn not liking being touched. They were entering the marketplace. The young prince's eyes wandered off to the merchandise on sale. There was jewellery, clothes, other fishing rods and instruments.

 

They all looked beautiful.

 

Noctis wanted to buy them all but couldn't. He heard Ardyn call him by his fake name, causing him to speed walk quickly over to him. 

 

"No way..." Noctis mumbled to himself. His eyes had a glint of sparkles. 

 

"Indeed. I do remember when I was a youngster fishing over there. It isn't the most populated area, but there are many catches." Ardyn pointed as he walked closer to the water. The went by the edge of the shore. It was true, not many people were there. Many of them were by the docks.

 

"The fish are scared by the most populated area over there. So they swim here."

 

"Oh, Gods, I really wanna fish now..." Noctis said, acting like a child.

 

"You put the bait on the hook and lean your rod back. Thrust it in the air until the hook splashes into the water. And then you wait." Ardyn explained.

 

Noctis stood still, taking awhile to process. "Okay, so...what?"

 

Ardyn sighed.

 

It took a couple hours for Noct to finally get the hang of it. Ardyn watched far away as the younger man pulled and tossed the rod back and forth. He would chuckle and smirk every time Noct would let out frustrated groans.

 

His back was against a tall, willow tree, relaxing in the shade. The smirk on his face died down into a frown. He sighed, tilting his head back until it hit wood. He took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. He brought his right hand to his face, rubbing it, trying to smooth his cheeks.

 

"I caught a something!" Noctis yelled out in a victory. He reeled it in, revealing a decent sized catch.

 

Ardyn blinked twice, snapping back into reality. He gave a round of applause with a small smile on his lips. He watched as the young prince jump up and down on the wooden docks happily. He had a wide grin on his face. There was water dripping from his hair and face, down to his shirt. It absorbed, letting his lean, lithe body show through the fabric.

 

Ardyn let out a quiet grunt when he stood up from the ground. He walked over to the younger man, in order to calm him down from the sudden adrenaline. "You look happy. Before I saw you, you were in a glum mood. What's so changed?"

 

"I've...never done anything outside of the castle walls. I've never experienced what villagers do- sometimes I feel they're _so_ lucky. They get to travel places, places that I dream to be in. I wish to be in their position sometimes."

 

 

"And looks like you are now."

 

"But my father- he's gonna kill me if he finds me out..." Noctis said with concern. "and he'll guillotine you!"

 

Ardyn laughed. "He will do no such thing, I promise, little prince." He patted Noct's head, scruffing up his hair, messing up his black strands.

 

"How can you be so sure?" Noctis bit the inside of his left cheek.

 

"That, you must wait in the future."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noctis always wanting to fish makes it funny, yet emotional. Because he's been trapped inside the castle walls and shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is very, very, very sassy. :3 
> 
> I think.


End file.
